Reflexión sobre el amor
by Atori-chan
Summary: Hasta que la campanita del horno sonó, me encontraba reflexionando sobre este amor que siento hacia ti. ¿Por qué tú y no Taichi?


**SUMARY: **Hasta que la campanita del horno sonó, me encontraba reflexionando sobre este amor que siento hacia ti. ¿Por qué tú y no Taichi?

**Parejas principales: **Yamato x Sora

**Parejas secundarias: **Taichi x Sora

**Aclaraciones: **POV Sora

**Género:**_ Drama/ Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **hacer un análisis sobre los sentimientos de Sora hacia Yamato. Aparte de querer regalaros un fic sorato en conmemoración con esta fecha inolvidable para los fans. Por lo que es un Regalo-Fic para los fans de esta serie, especialmente para las personas que dedico más abajo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

**-REFLEXIÓN SOBRE EL AMOR-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

_

* * *

_

¿Quién dijo que amar es fácil?

Yo misma, quizás. La poseedora del emblema del amor.

Cuando vas a un mundo dominado por seres digitales y tienes una compañera de dicho mundo, y aún por encima posees una cualidad determinada denominada afecto o amor, piensas que por comprenderla con tu madre, puedes aplicarlo también con la persona destinada.

Honestamente, antes de ir a aquel mundo, incluso después, cuando regresamos a casa, llegué a pensar que aplicaría este amor con Taichi, mi mejor amigo de la infancia. El amigo con el que jugaba de pareja en el fútbol. Además que entre nosotros existía una química muy especial. Y Taichi, pese a esos pelos, a lo estilo Gokuh, tiene su toque atractivo, es divertido, valiente, un auténtico líder y muy divertido.

Claro que en el mundo no solo se reduce a una persona, eso lo sé muy bien. Pero no por eso cambias de camisa por otra persona. Si amas a esa persona, la amas con todo tu corazón, olvidando todo lo que existe a tu alrededor.

Y eso es lo que me pasa actualmente. Y no, no es con Taichi.

Cierto que Taichi tiene unas características que te harían suspirar, sobre todo si os conocéis desde muy pequeños.

Pero al crecer, encuentras que otras características son tan poderosas capaces de quitarte el aliento. Esa persona, de tan generoso atractivo y de mirada tan profunda es capaz de tambalear tus piernas, como a las fans que le rodea.

Creo que no es necesario explicar de quién estoy hablando.

Ishida Yamato, el chico más popular del instituto, amigo mío y mejor amigo de Taichi.

Yamato es como Taichi y yo, otro chico que ha vivido la experiencia de ese mundo tan extraño con la cualidad de la amistad.

Quizás al principio no fuese tan amistoso con el resto de nuestros amigos y demasiado sobreprotector con su hermano pequeño, pero eso a mí poco me importaba, ya que de aquellas tenía un lazo muy especial con Taichi.

Sino fuera por el digimundo, Yamato sería ahora mismo un compañero más de la escuela, sin conocer ese lado tan tierno que a veces muestra.

Dije que Yamato tenía la cualidad de la amistad, pero también dije que era tan sobreprotector con su hermano, que hasta irritaba. Pero conoces sus problemas, ves la soledad que lo envuelve, para comprenderlo un poco. También descubres la madurez radicada en su persona, sus sentimientos más profundos y sus dotes de líder, para darte cuenta que tienes a alguien del cual tus amigas te envidiarían por ser muy cercana a Ishida Yamato.

Pero seguía sin darle mucha importancia. Era una niña y tenías mis propios problemas personales que me atormentaban. Fue cuando todo estuvo esclarecido y empezar a crecer para fijarte en esos detalles tan poderosos que superan a cualquier chico, a pesar de que es tu mejor amigo desde la guardería.

Él era tan atractivo, tan atento con sus amigos, con una sonrisa contada capaz de hacerte desfallecer y ahora que está en un grupo musical y lo escuchas cantar, notas el sentimiento tan profundo que le pone, así como esa voz tan grave que te enloquece.

Nunca fui la típica chica que se fija en el exterior de un chico, pero es que con Yamato no puedo evitarlo. Soy humana, después de todo. Y lo peor, es que a medida que va pasando el tiempo y pasas más tiempo como su amiga, con la excusa de ser compañeros del Digimundo, más te vas fijando en esos detalles físicos hasta entrar en los internos y enamorarte con toda tu alma de tu amigo inalcanzable.

Así es. Yamato Ishida es inalcanzable. Aunque lo ame con todo mi corazón, soy realista. Él puede permitirse el lujo de salir con cualquier chica, coquetear con la más guapa, estar rodeada de tantas fans que harían lo que fuese por él; que yo a pesar de tener derecho de cercanía, de entablar conversación y constancia de que él me considera como una de las chicas con las que podría respirar tranquilo, veo que entre ambos existe un abismo muy grande para que pueda mirarme con otros ojos.

Muchas habían sido mis dudas y paranoias.

No me veo a la altura de esas chicas fanáticas suyas menuditas, de piel delicada y de grandes ojos que le miran con todo su amor. Yo también te miro así, aunque desde la distancia. No me atrevo a decirte mis sentimientos porque sé que es inútil y al menos, quiero conservarte como amigo.

Dicen que para estos amores '_platónicos_' se necesita hacer un sobreesfuerzo en olvidar y fijarte en aquellos en los que te rodean. Darles una oportunidad a los que verdaderamente te aman.

Y lo hice.

Fue semanas después de que me lo propusiera. No sé si fue como un mensaje divino que Taichi me había pedido para salir.

Aún recuerdo su manera de declararse.

Había sido cuando salía del club de tenis, Taichi esperándome en la puerta de una manera tan seria que me había sorprendido. Cuando me había visto, se había acercado a mí y sin importar el tiempo y lugar, se declaró públicamente con esa mirada tan seria como decidida. Y yo acepté al instante, imaginando que esto era lo mejor para olvidarme de ese amor imposible. Pues antes que Yamato, había estado Taichi ocupando mi corazón, y amores infantiles son a veces más persistentes y poderosos, me decía. Taichi me conoce, me acepta como soy, me lo paso bien con él. No es el típico guaperas con una sonrisa de infarto, pero no por eso tiene que ser despreciado. Yo que soy la poseedora del amor, debería saber que los amores no son físicos, sino internos.

¡Ingenua!

Es lo que pienso ahora de aquel yo que estuvo casi tres meses con Taichi.

De verdad que intenté olvidarme del amor que sentía por Yamato. Me esforcé tanto que hasta llegué al extremo de perder el contacto con él, incluso como amiga, tomando la excusa de que cómo Taichi y yo éramos novios, necesitábamos nuestra intimidad. De todas formas, en el Digimundo ya no éramos de mucha utilidad y con las torres oscuras impidiendo a nuestros digimons evolucionar, de menos utilidad éramos. Por eso, nosotros los mayores, teníamos tiempo para nuestra propia vida.

Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Taichi, peor me sentía yo, porque a pesar de mi esfuerzo en quererle, lo traicionaba al pensar en Yamato cuando se mencionaba de forma casual. Y sino fuera suficiente, el hecho de forzarme a querer a Taichi, pero sin aceptar sus gestos afectivos como un abrazo o un beso, me hacía sentir hipócrita.

El amor no consiste en forzarlo sino en sentirlo. Y fue el estar con Taichi para comprender lo engañada que había estado respecto al amor.

Puede que Taichi fuera el más indicado para mí. Su persistencia, a pesar de mis constantes rechazos, eran prueba de que esperaría hasta aceptarle. Pero yo no podía seguir así.

He comprendido que el amor es algo muy delicado.

Me duele muchísimo el pecho con la sola idea de que Yamato sea tan inalcanzable, que no puedo imaginarme cuánto dolor puede ser el descubrir que todo en aquella relación entre Taichi y yo solo hubo un amor unilateral. Pero cómo creía poder superar ese amor inalcanzable, había continuado con él.

¡Hipócrita!

¡He sido una hipócrita!

Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando me di cuenta, cuando había cortado con Taichi, me había comido tanto el coco, que mis sentimientos negativos me invadieron con la certeza de que no me merezco mi característica.

Lo pasé tan mal, como Taichi cuando le había soltado todo lo que me ocurría, por supuesto sin desvelar que la otra persona era Yamato.

En mi mente quedará grabada aquella imagen de vergüenza y decepción absoluta.

Me lo merecía, por eso no había agregado ninguna excusa, solo un simple: '_Lo siento'_

Después de aquello, Taichi no me dirigió la palabra. Es comprensible. Si estuviera en su lugar, yo también me habría sentido tan humillada y pisoteada que verle, se abriría una herida llamada rabia y odio.

Solo a ojos de nuestros amigos digielegidos, Taichi me trataba como a los demás. Yo trataba también de fingir ante nuestros amigos qué todo estaba bien, que nada había ocurrido. De la misma manera, fingía ante mi madre para no preocuparla. Mis amigas de instituto eran un caso parecido. Verme animada, era un motivo para no compadecerse de mí.

No me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí. Aunque sé que no es lo correcto, afronto los problemas sola y lloro cuando nadie me ve. Y en esta situación, cómo he sido la culpable de originarlo, no me merezco ningún tipo de compasión.

Por mi acto cruel, día a día, me comía más y más la cabeza sobre lo indigna que soy para merecerme el emblema del amor, así como indigna de ayudar y hacer entender a Miyako, la heredera de mi característica.

Si yo no sé aplicarlo, si lo único que consigo es hacer daño a los que me quieren, ¿qué sentido tiene hacer comprender a Miyako sobre lo qué es el amor?

Me sentía ligeramente abrumada y confusa, pero seguía en mis trece de no querer exteriorizarlo y que los demás se preocuparan por mí. Ante mis amigos y familia ponía la máscara de que todo estaba bien, de que no me pasaba nada.

Sin embargo, todo cambió a mediados de octubre, en el primer día de más frío desde el inicio del otoño.

Debido a un entrenamiento extra en el club de tenis por los partidos entre institutos, aquel día había salido entrada la noche. La coincidencia había dado lugar a encontrarme con Yamato cuando salía.

.-.

_-¡Sora!_

_Volteándome, me encuentro con la grata sorpresa de Yamato y a una distancia sus compañeros de banda, dando a entender que como yo, habían salido de su ensayo y se dirigían a sus casas._

_-¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí? _

_-acabo de salir de mi práctica de tenis._

_Aunque tenga este amor, que causó mucho daño a Taichi, estoy perfectamente mentalizada de que entre nosotros dos, jamás habrá nada especial. Por eso, quizás gracias a esta resignación, es que puedo hablarle con naturalidad._

_-¿y Taichi? –mirando a los alrededores, como si lo buscara- ¿acaso es tan estúpido para largarse y no acompañarte siendo la hora que es?_

_Nombrar a Taichi hace que haga presión sobre la cartera y la bolsa de deportes. _

_La rotura entre Taichi y yo es algo que desconoce, imagino que por lo ocupado que has estado con tu banda._

_-Taichi y yo hemos roto. –suelto sin mirarte._

_El recuerdo de cómo traté a Taichi, de cómo me forcé a amarle y cómo corté con él, destrozándole las ilusiones, revolotea por mi mente irremediablemente._

_Nunca he dicho de mi propia boca, excepto a mi madre, estas palabras. Recuerdo que mi madre, había intentado consolarme con un abrazo, pero yo lo había rechazado con una sonrisa, alegando que estaba bien. Después me había encerrado en mi habitación, para llorar por lo horrible que era._

_No quiero recibir consuelo, siendo tú además, partícipe inconscientemente de lo que me pasa._

_-pero tranquilo, eso ya es agua pasada. –te digo con la misma sonrisa que le había dado a mi madre- será mejor que vayas con tus amigos, te están esperando. –mirándoles, donde en sus rostros estaba dibujada la impaciencia._

_Me miras por unos momentos y acatas mis palabras al dirigirte hacia tus amigos. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, en vez de seguir vuestro camino, te veo hablando con ellos. Después te despides, ellos se marchan sin ti y tú… tú te acercas de nuevo a mí._

_¿Por qué?_

_-será mejor que te acompañe._

_-¡no, Yamato, no es necesario! No me pasará nada. Iré a casa en una carrera. –negando tu oferta. No puedo permitir que me acompañes porque al igual que aquella noche cuando le dije a mi madre mi rotura con Taichi, la máscara acabará por caer y el sentimiento negativo me invadirá tan fuerte que acabaré llorando._

_-sigues guardando todo lo te pasa y seguro que acabarás derrumbándote en cualquier esquina. No pienso impedir que llores si lo necesitas, ni tampoco voy a consolarte si no quieres. Por eso, exprésalo tranquila y quita esa cara fingida._

_No falla._

_Yamato es tan observador con sus amigos, que enseguida supo qué yo no estaba bien. Es tan maduro, qué sabe cómo consolar sin necesidad de que haya contacto físico. Me conoce tan bien, que sabe lo que necesito y lo que no._

_Pero ahora, no puedo fijarme en esos detalles suyos, es más poderoso lo miserable e indigna que me siento respecto a mi propia característica. Y por segunda vez frente tuya, rompo a llorar como una niña indefensa e inmadura, yo la que supuestamente era contigo, la madura de entre los digielegidos._

.-.

Recuerdo que cuando había empezado a llorar, tú solo me guiaste a un parque para que pudiera seguir desahogándome sin problemas de que alguien se nos quedara mirando. No sé cuál parque había sido, pero me hiciste sentar en uno de los columpios, y en silencio, casi de manera imperceptible, me habías colocado tu chaqueta sobre mis hombros. Te sentaste en el columpio de al lado y esperaste pacientemente a que me calmara.

Lo pienso ahora donde veo lo amable y considerado que fuiste al quedarte a mi lado, permitiéndome desahogar, protegiéndome al mismo tiempo de lo que podría sucederme en aquella fría noche.

El agradecimiento que te había dado, me parecen insignificantes, porque no solo te quedaste a mi lado hasta que me calmara, sino que gracias a ti, pude recuperar mi autoestima.

El amor es como un sinónimo de la amistad, eso habías dicho, y tú, que pasaste por adversidades más difíciles que las mías, entendías a la perfección tu característica.

.-.

_Cuando había dejado de llorar, cuando me sentía mejor, te miré de reojo ligeramente avergonzada._

_Callado, quieto, con tu mirada pérdida en el cielo, así te encontrabas. Tu flequillo rubio tapaba tu mirada, por lo que imagino que te encontrarás algo fastidiado._

_Sé que he estado llorando durante mucho rato. Es tarde, tendrás hambre y estás sin tu chaqueta, pasando este frío a riesgo de coger un resfriado._

_Con pena, me levanté del columpio y cuando me disponía a quitármela para devolvértela._

_-no te preocupes por mí, aguanto bien el frío. –tras abandonar tu mirada sobre el cielo, te centras en mí con esos ojos llenos de simpatía y bondad- ¿estás mejor?_

_-sí… -sentándome de nuevo en el columpio- muchas gracias, Yamato. Te agradezco que te quedaras a mi lado, soportando esta actitud impropia de mí._

_-no es impropio, sino natural. –corregiste- A cualquiera le sentaría mal la rotura con alguien, especialmente si lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Te miro por unos momentos y luego mis manos, sintiéndolas congeladas. Empiezo a jugar con ellas, entre nerviosismo y para entrar en calor._

_Tú piensas que mi llanto se debe a eso, cuando no es cierto. _

_-yo… cuando Taichi se me había declarado… la verdad… es que amaba… amaba a otra persona… pero cómo era alguien imposible, decidí olvidarme de él y querer a los que realmente me aprecian… acepté a Taichi con la esperanza de olvidarme de ese amor imposible y quererle, como cuando lo había hecho de niña… pero era inútil… -suspirando- no podía sacarme de la cabeza a… a ese otro chico, aún sabiendo que era imposible… en mi interior, al forzar mi relación con Taichi, lo engañaba y no le permitía nada íntimo… y al final… sin poder aguantar lo mal que me portaba con Taichi, corté con él… -tú sigues en silencio, atento a mis palabras, sin ningún comentario al respecto- le expliqué lo que pasaba… y desde entonces apenas me habla… no le culpo, porque me lo merezco… me porté fatal… lo engañé… y ahora… -las lágrimas regresan a mis ojos- me siento peor… porque no me siento mal por mi rotura con Taichi… es porque no entiendo el amor… soy su poseedora, ando dando consejos a Miyako, cuando yo no hago más que cometer un error detrás de otro… ni siquiera cuando empecé a querer a esa persona, sabía que era realmente amor… por lo que no me merezco mi característica…_

_Vuelvo a llorar como antes, pero esta vez, el tiempo que dura es más corto, porque siento una mano sobre mi cabellera, es un tacto tuyo tan cálido y comprensible que rompe todo mi llanto._

_-el amor y la amistad, a diferencia de los otros emblemas, son características humanas muy complejas. No se puede entender de buenas primeras. Solo a través de nuestros errores es cuando comprendemos lo qué es en realidad. Tú lo has dicho. Cuando salías con Taichi, entendiste que amabas de verdad a esa otra persona. El hecho de darte cuenta y sincerarte ante Taichi que era quién te amaba, es lo más valeroso que existe. No has sido hipócrita, sino humana. No puedes controlar, ni forzar tus sentimientos solo para hacer feliz a los demás. A diferencia de la amistad, el amor lo que tiene es que es egoísta, amas a una persona con todas tus fuerzas y lo sientes. Eso es lo que yo pienso que es. Por eso, no pienses que no mereces tu característica solo por lo sucedido con Taichi. Quizás esté un poco decepcionado, pero al final, lo acabará entendiendo y te perdonará. _

.-.

Aquellas palabras me habían animado tanto, que la pena y la culpa se habían hundido por completo. Mi estado había mejorado, que ya no fingía sentirme bien, sino que me encontraba verdaderamente bien.

Con Taichi, todo fue mejorando, aunque claro está poco a poco. Aún me guardaba algo de recelo por lo que le había hecho.

Y en cuanto a Yamato, había imaginado la absurda teoría de que aquellas palabras profundas eran porque tenía esos síntomas y estaba enamorado… de mí.

'_Me ayudó. Me entiende._'

Era la excusa que me ponía a esa teoría ilusoria.

Por unos días, olvidé que Yamato era una persona imposible y que yo podía tener una oportunidad.

Pero al igual que antes de salir con Taichi, esa esperanza murió al verle en compañía de Satomi, la chica más popular del instituto. Ver cómo Satomi hacía reír a Yamato, escuchar los rumores que empezaban a expandirse de que probablemente Yamato estuviera enamorado de ella: '_Ella no es como el resto de fangirls, quizás por eso, a Yamato le gusta._' '_Es que hacen tan linda pareja._'

Saber también la opinión de los chicos en general: '_Es la chica más guapa que el instituto haya tenido. Es simpática, encantadora y tan femenina. Además es la presidenta del consejo de alumnos, por lo que tiene madera de liderazgo._'

Escuchar todo aquello, había sido lo que me había bajado de la nube, estrellándome contra el suelo, devolviéndome a esa realidad de antaño.

Ante Satomi, yo no podría tener semejante oportunidad.

El amor es egoísta, me dijo Yamato.

Pero también es el deseo de la felicidad hacia esa persona, había comprendido después.

Si Satomi llegara a declararse, desearé que seas feliz con ella.

Yo te seguiré amando en silencio.

-…

El sonido del horno me despierta de mis reflexiones y el olor a galletas inunda la cocina.

-ahh, que bien huelen, Sora. –dice Piyomon olisqueando el aire.

Yo sonrío y miro con atención aquellas galletas caseras preparadas con un único propósito, regalárselas a Yamato.

Cierto que me había rendido respecto a Yamato, resignándome al hecho de que sea feliz con otra chica, pero…

.-.

_Seguía emocionada por el hecho de tener a Piyomon conmigo, de pasar las navidades con mi mejor amiga digital. Piyomon se sentía igual que yo. Me abrazaba felizmente, restregaba su pico contra mi abrigo celeste._

_-bueno, nosotros nos vamos. –anunció de repente Daisuke._

_-¡Feliz Navidad, niisan! Si ves a papá, felicítalo también de mi parte. –se despidió Takeru._

_Extrañada por esa despedida, me giré hacia Yamato confusa. Hoy tenía aquel concurso de bandas musicales, donde todos los digielegidos, con excepción de Mimi, iríamos a animarle._

_-¿Takeru no asistirá a tu concierto? –le pregunté confusa._

_-¿un concierto? –inquirió Gabumon ilusionado- ¿podré verte cantar?_

_-claro. –contestándole a su digimon, ¿y la mía? Como si notara mi impaciencia, se giró a verme para darme la respuesta que quería- Ken invitó a mi hermano y a los demás a una fiesta en su casa._

_-ah sí, es verdad. Hikari me lo comentó el otro día. –recordó Taichi._

_-está bien que Ken dé el primer paso en estrechar los lazos con los demás. –aprobó Koushiro._

_-pero nosotros no te fallaremos, Yamato. Estaremos ahí en las gradas para animarte. –agregó Joe._

_-gracias. –medio sonrió y me pareció verlo ligeramente apenado, ya que carraspeó y se dirigió a Taichi- neh Taichi, podrías venir temprano. Me gustaría estar un rato con Gabumon antes del concierto y necesito que después me ayudes a que pase desapercibido entre la gente._

_-claro, cuenta con ello._

_-nos vemos. –se despedía ahora él._

_-¡Yamato! –lo llamé, a lo que él, se giró a verme- buena suerte. _

_Sabía que cuando apareciera por el concurso, sus fans habrían cogido los primeros asientos, dejándome a mí y al resto muy atrás. Por lo que esa era mi única oportunidad para darle ánimos. _

_-gracias. –devolviéndomelo con una sonrisa. Y yo me sentí feliz por él, como cuando veo su futuro en compañía de aquella chica._

_Después de un rato, el resto hacemos lo propio y nos marchamos para nuestras respectivas casas, aún faltaban horas para el concierto de Yamato._

_De camino, Piyomon no hace más que mirarme y reírse._

_-¿qué pasa? –pregunté curiosa._

_-nada, Sora. –decía entre risas- es solo que me alegro por ti._

_-¿qué te alegras? –repetí algo confusa- ¿a qué te refieres?_

_-Sales con Yamato, la persona que amas con todo tu corazón. Se nota mucho que le quieres._

_¿Qué se me nota?_

_¿Tan notoria era?_

_-Piyomon, no salgo con Yamato. Aunque sí es cierto que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. –y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que es la primera que le confieso a alguien de que estoy enamorada de él. Pero es que Piyomon es mi amiga, mi alma gemela, por lo que a ella no puedo ocultarle nada._

_-¿no sales con él? –preguntó extrañada- pero si le amas, ¿entonces por qué no salís juntos?_

_-Piyomon, el amor es cosa de dos. Aunque yo le ame, eso no significa que Yamato también lo haga._

_-pero seguro que sí, Sora. –insistió mi digimon- todos te quieren por tu modo de ser. _

_Sonreí tiernamente. Aunque eso fuera verdad, Piyomon no entendía que los grados de amor eran distintos. _

_-Piyomon, existe una gran diferencia entre el afecto entre dos familiares o entre dos amigos y entre una pareja. Digamos que el grado de amor en una pareja está en la escala más alta._

_-sí, si eso lo entiendo. –comenzando a volar a mi lado- solo hay que ver tu cara y lo roja que te pusiste cuando Yamato te dio las gracias._

_¡Ah!_

_¿Me puse roja?_

_Con razón Piyomon se había dado cuenta. ¿Eso implicaría también a Yamato y a los demás?_

_-pero, ya te dije. Aunque yo le quiera, Yamato no me quiere en esos términos._

_-¿te lo dijo? –cuestionó directa._

_-no, pero no hace falta. Está muy claro. –bajando un poco la cabeza con una media sonrisa- yo no soy indicada para él. No soy tan femenina como Hikari, ni tan bonita como Mimi y carezco del fuerte carácter de Miyako para confesarle cuánto me gusta. Además, como él está rodeado de muchas chicas guapas, encantadoras… -suspiro- tiene donde elegir. Y hay una chica muy guapa y popular que…_

_De repente me detengo al ver a mi digimon parada frente a mí, impidiéndome el paso._

_-pero Sora, ¿cómo puedes decir esas cosas? –me amonestó mi digimon para mi sorpresa. Piyomon nunca se había enfadado conmigo, debido al cariño extremo que me tenía. Pero esta vez, en esos ojos redondos azules había una pequeña decepción- tú nunca te has parado en esos detalles insignificantes, Sora. Tampoco te rindes, sino que luchas y apoyas a los demás con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Por qué ahora tienes miedo y pones excusas tontas? _

_¿Tengo miedo y pongo excusas?_

_¿Doy realmente esa imagen?_

_Si lo pienso detenidamente, quizás sea verdad._

_-escucha, Sora. –cogiéndome las manos con las suyas- sino lo intentas, está claro que nunca sabrás lo que Yamato siente por ti. No puedes decir que no eres como las demás, porque desde luego no lo eres. Tú eres Sora, la poseedora del amor con una personalidad dulce y tierna. La belleza es solo física, lo que cuenta son tus sentimientos. Y eres femenina sin llegar a lo extremo, y eso es lo que te hace única, Sora. –apretándome las manos a través de mis guantes azules- ten confianza en ti misma, Sora. Debes confesarle lo que sientes. No tengas miedo. Yo estaré contigo en el peor de los casos._

_-Piyomon… -murmuré asombrada, para luego sonreír- gracias._

_Piyomon sonrió como si fuera una niña pequeña y me abrazó, a lo que yo correspondí a ese gesto, animada y feliz por tener una amiga como ella. _

_Una luz se vislumbra al final del túnel._

_Quizás Yamato corresponda a mis sentimientos, quizás… Puede existir la posibilidad y aunque esa posibilidad no sea cierta, siempre tendré a mi amiga conmigo. Además que no tendré el remordimiento de no haberlo intentado. Porque aunque me declare y me rechace, eso no significa que lo vaya a perder como amigo._

.-.

Decidida a declararme, quiero hacerlo con un regalo de Navidad.

Estará ahora mismo asolas con Gabumon en el recinto, y todavía faltaban tres horas para el concierto. Era mi única oportunidad.

Envuelvo mis galletas con el papel verde oscuro, Piyomon me ayuda a colocarle el lazo. Noto mis mejillas calientes mientras termino de envolver el regalo, debido a la emoción. Piyomon sonríe al mismo tiempo, seguramente más emocionada que yo.

No quiero pensar en qué dirá Yamato, en cómo reaccionará. No quiero imaginarlo. Es mejor así. Que todo suceda de la manera más natural posible, porque eso no va a cambiar estos sentimientos de amor que albergo por é. De eso estoy completamente segura.

"Te quiero mucho, Yamato."

Estas palabras sí que pienso decírselas, cuando lo tenga delante.

-vamos, Piyomon.

-¡sí!

FIN

* * *

_**Dedicado especialmente: a mi nechan **__**LIT**__** (me soporta, me lee todo, nechan, te quiero mucho) **__**Cami**__** (la fan sorato que siempre se mantiene firme, adorando esta pareja como ninguna otra) **__**Ale**__** (genial persona que te hace unos walls de alucine… dios, aún no me he recuperado de la emoción) **__**LordPatamon**__** (fiel lector de mis fics digimons, a pesar de ser un neutral en el tema sorato, pero igualmente es un gran amigo) **__**Nessa**__** (aunque no es fan de digimon, lee mis escritos, me hace muchos dibujos, sorato inclusive… amiga, a ti no te puedo ignorar en esta felicitación) **__**Angie**__** (amiga única y entrañable) **__**Alexeigirl**__** (la que me animó a publicar mis fics, siendo gracias a ella que he alcanzado este nivel) **__**CieloCriss**__** (por darnos unos fics sorato de alucine) **__**Ayumi –Night Beauty-**__** (amiga entrañable y con unos fics realmente hermosos) y al resto de los miembros del **__**foro sorato**__** (excelentes y maravillosas personas)**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Termina así? Pues sí. ¿Acaso no sabemos lo que pasa después? Jajaja. Vale, siendo hoy el aniversario sorato, os anunciaré que si lo queréis, pondré un segundo capítulo, pero desde la perspectiva de Yamato, vamos, que Yamato sería el que narrara. Pues sabemos los sentimientos de Sora, pero también habrá que profundizar en Yamato, ¿no?

Bueno, este fic fue hecho para conmemorar este aniversario tan especial de nuestra pareja y en parte, como regalo de Navidad a todos, especialmente a los nombrados anteriormente.

Quería comunicar que si no he publicado nada hasta ahora, es porque he estado liada con los estudios y trabajos (hablo en plural, sí) por lo que me auto castigué sin internet y sin televisión. Los resultados fueron muy buenos, y ahora aquí me tenéis. No garantizo que vaya a actualizar los otros fics, porque quiero hacer, aparte de este oneshoot, otros dos más de mis otras parejas, en conmemoración de estas fechas tan especiales.

Os deseo una feliz navidad, que os haya gustado este fic y vuestros reviews, serán el único regalo que tenga de parte de Papá Noel. (En mi casa somos de Reyes Magos jejeje)

Nos veremos en próximos fics. El siguiente, sesshrin, el 31 de diciembre. Mi último fic de este año. Contendrá parejas secundarias como inukag y mirsan.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS Y FELIZ DÍA DEL SORATO!

'Atori'


End file.
